


after you

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, they're just cuties thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: the next fifteen minutes are spent gathering all the blankets and pillows in their apartment, and the ten that follow are dedicated to assembly. bokuto punctuates each successfully-anchored corner of the fort with a kiss on akaashi's cheek, and akaashi flushes without fail every time while he arranges the pillows and extra blankets on the floor; bokuto would make fun of him for getting so embarrassed, probably, if he wasn't so intent on finishing the rest of the structure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	after you

**Author's Note:**

> i read in another life for the first time earlier. the pain i feel is immeasurable and i hate it here. i wrote this while my friend cries on voice chat as an act of spite.

"keiji!" bokuto cries, his eyes alight with excitement. he leans forward into akaashi's space, blinking owlishly at him. akaashi lets out an exasperated sigh and looks up from his book.

"yes, bokuto-san?"

bokuto somehow finds a way to pout  _ loudly _ at him, his eyes managing to go wider and round out around the edges. "keiji, we've been married for three months! you don't have to call me that anymore!"

akaashi rolls his eyes and rests his bookmark between the pages. "what is it, kou?"

"let's make a pillow fort!"

"kou, we're well over twenty years old."

"mhm!"

"and you want to make a pillow fort?" akaashi stares at bokuto, a wave of warmth washing through him when bokuto nods and smiles brighter than the sun.

"yes! just because we're adults doesn't mean we can't still have fun!"

"i…" akaashi sighs, resigned but fond. it strikes him that bokuto is pretty much just a human puppy, excitable and enthusiastic about everything. he couldn't say no to him even if he wanted to. "i suppose so. where would you like to start?"

the next fifteen minutes are spent gathering all the blankets and pillows in their apartment, and the ten that follow are dedicated to assembly. bokuto punctuates each successfully-anchored corner of the fort with a kiss on akaashi's cheek, and akaashi flushes without fail every time while he arranges the pillows and extra blankets on the floor; bokuto would make fun of him for getting so embarrassed, probably, if he wasn't so intent on finishing the rest of the structure.

when it  _ is _ done, which would have taken much longer if bokuto hadn't been so dedicated, the two of them sit back, looking on it proudly. "after you," bokuto says, exaggerated chivalry dripping off his movements as he sweeps an arm out in front of him as if to say, 'right this way.' akaashi rolls his eyes and inclines his head in a short nod, crawling under the fragile roof of their fabric castle. bokuto follows him and burrows into the nest of blankets, holding his arms out with an inviting smile.

akaashi lays down in his arms and realizes belatedly that they didn't think to bring one of their laptops or something. they could have been watching a movie. he mentions as much, and bokuto shrugs, smile growing into something warmer. "that's okay," he says. "we have each other, don't we? that's all we need."

**Author's Note:**

> once again my twt is @bonkutoe


End file.
